C'est la vie
by kslchen
Summary: "'Geh mit mir aus' Es ist nicht länger eine Frage. Auch keine Aufforderung. Und schon gar keine Bitte. Es ist ein Befehl! Niemand befiehlt mir etwas. Niemand! Schon gar nicht Potter."


_Mal wieder eine kleine One-Shot zu Lily und James._

_Summary__:  
One-Shot! „‚Geh mit mir aus!' Es ist nicht länger eine Frage. Auch keine Aufforderung. Und schon gar keine Bitte. Es ist ein Befehl! Niemand befiehlt mir etwas. Niemand! Schon gar nicht Potter."_

_Disclaimer__:  
Mir gehört nix, alles JKR, ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

**C'est la vie**

James Potter. Ich kriege Aggressionen, sobald ich nur diesen Namen höre. Es ist… ich weiß nicht, ich werde wahnsinnig. Im negativen Sinne, natürlich. Ich bin schließlich nicht wie sämtliche andere Mädchen in Hogwarts. Die Mädchen, die ihn nahezu darum anbetteln, dass er sie flachlegt und dabei jegliches Selbstwertgefühl einfach aufgeben. Ich meine, Hallo? Er schläft mit ihnen, ein, vielleicht zweimal, wenn sie gut sind, dann zieht es sich über maximal zwei Wochen, aber am Schluss macht er dann doch Schluss. Und noch nicht einmal auf die nette Art. Er knallt sie noch einmal und sagt ihnen dann hinterher, meistens in aller Öffentlichkeit, vollkommen cool und lässig, dass sie ihn nerven und verschwindet mit seinen Freunden.

Woher ich so gut über das Liebesleben meines Erzfeindes Bescheid weiß? Ganz einfach, er breitet es regelmäßig vor der gesamten Schule aus und trotzdem laufen ihm diese Weiber noch scharenweiße hinterher. ‚Wieso?', frage ich mich da nur. Wieso schlafen die mit einem Typen, der ihnen am Ende dann doch nur das Herz bricht? Ich meine, ja, okay, er sieht nicht wirklich schlecht aus und muss angeblich ein wahrer Sexgott sein, aber trotzdem ist das noch lange kein Grund, so zu tun, als würde man nur Leben um dem großen James Potter zu Diensten zu sein, falls er mal Lust auf einen hat. Oder habe ich einfach irgendwas verpasst? Na, ich glaube nicht. Ist aber eigentlich auch egal, denn das ist nicht der Grund, wieso ich ihn nicht leiden kann.

Naja, es ist nur einer der Gründe. Es macht mich einfach krank, zu sehen, wie er den Mädchen erst ihre Jungfräulichkeit nimmt und ihnen anschließend das Herz bricht, nur um einen neuen Strich in seinen Bettpfosten ritzen zu können. ER macht mich krank. Und das liegt nicht daran, dass er durch die Schule läuft, als gehöre sie ihm, ständig Streiche spielt und Schwächere verhext und Regeln grundsätzlich ignoriert. Naja gut, daran liegt es auch. Aber der Hauptgrund ist, dass Potter irgendwie der Meinung zu sein scheint, ich wäre sein persönliches Eigentum. ICH! Als ob… Fakt ist, der benimmt sich so, als wäre das der Fall. Seit drei verdammten Jahren! Und das elendste an allem ist, dass ich nichts dagegen tun kann.

Hey, Premiere. Ich habe grade das erste Mal zugegeben, dass ich mich nicht gegen ihn wehren kann. Naja, kann ich doch, nur halt in diesem einen Sinne nicht. Und eben das macht mich rasend. Es macht mich rasend, wie ich hilflos mit ansehen muss, wie Potter mein komplettes gesellschaftliches Leben bestimmt und es dadurch praktisch unexistent macht. Es ist nämlich so, dass er mich jeden verfluchten Tag fragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe und ich jeden verfluchten Tag ‚nein' sage. Aber genügt es ihm, dass mich alle Welt nur als ‚das Mädchen, das nicht mit James Potter ausgehen will' kennt? Offenkundig nicht. Er hat sich auch darauf verlegt, jedem Jungen, der an mir interessiert ist, zu drohen und ihn gegebenenfalls zu verfluchen, falls er doch mit mir ausgehen will. Ist es da ein Wunder, dass ich bisher noch Jungfrau bin und noch keinen richtigen Freund hatte? Ich schätze mal ‚nein'.

Nein. Auch so ein Problem von uns. Stopp! Nicht ‚uns'. Ein ‚uns' im Zusammenhang mit Potter und mir gibt es nicht, gab es nie und wird es auch niemals geben. Dafür sorge ich schon. Also, wir waren bei ‚nein'. Dieses Wörtchen ist nämlich das, was er irgendwie nicht versteht. Er kriegt es einfach nicht in seinen aufgeblasenen Schädel, dass ich ihn hasse. Na gut, okay, ‚hassen' ist ein ziemlich großes Wort. Sagen wir also lieber, ich kann ihn auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Ja, das klingt besser. Und ist es denn noch ein Wunder? Kann denn niemand verstehen, dass ich einfach nur noch angenervt von Potter bin. Es geht soweit, dass ich den Raum verlasse, sobald er ihn betritt und so etwas. Okay, vielleicht ist das auch ziemlich gemein, auch wenn man bedenkt, was ich ihm so tagtäglich ins Gesicht schleudere, aber hey, er kann mich ja auch einfach in Ruhe lassen. Er könnte mich ignorieren und ich ihn und alle wären glücklich. Kann er aber nicht. Zum Teufel.

Apropos Teufel. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, dann steht er meistens direkt hinter einem. In diesem Fall hat Satan die Gestalt von James Potter. Es geschehen auch noch Zeichen und Wunder. Seit wann setzt Potter freiwillig einen Fuß in die Bibliothek? Früher war ich hier immer sicher vor ihm. Ist wohl auch einer der Gründe, wieso ich hier so oft rumhänge. Meistens lese ich nämlich keine Fachbücher für die Schule, sondern Romane oder so, aber trotzdem glauben alle, ich wäre die totale Streberin. Ich bin halt gut, sehr gut, in der Schule, aber mein Streberimage habe ich auch Potter zu verdanken. Wie so vieles. Und alles ist Unerfreulich. Wahrlich verwunderlich…!

„Na, Evans?", begrüßt Potter mich gut gelaunt, zu gut gelaunt, für meinen Geschmack, und nimmt den Stuhl neben meinem in Beschlag. Ich versuche es mit der üblichen Taktik. Ignorieren, einfach ignorieren. Also beuge ich mich tiefer über das Buch und lasse meine Haare wie einen Vorhang vor mein Gesicht fallen. Ganz praktisch, aber eben nicht von Dauer. Er streckt einfach die Hand aus, hält meine Haare hoch und zieht mein Buch weg. Und bevor ich was dagegen unternehmen kann, kriegt er auch schon seine Reaktion, verärgert und genervt zwar, aber eine Reaktion: „Hey! Gib mir das wieder! Und lass deine Pfoten von meinen Haaren, die sind frisch gewaschen!" „Hab ich mir gedacht", erwidert er und grinst sein typisches Du-weißt-das-du-mich-liebst-Babe-und-ich-weiß-es-auch-Grinsen. Was bei mir zur Folge hat, dass mein Temperament durchschlägt. Ich bin ja nicht umsonst rothaarig.

„Geh mit mir aus!" Es ist nicht länger eine Frage. Auch keine Aufforderung. Und schon gar keine Bitte. Es ist ein Befehl! Niemand befiehlt mir etwas. Niemand! Schon gar nicht Potter. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und meine Augen sprühen Funken. Er grinst. Ich fauche gereizt, aber anstatt etwas zu sagen, wie er es erwartet, packe ich nur mein Buch und drehe ihm wieder den Rücken zu. 1:0 für mich. Na, denkste! Er beobachtet mich für ein paar Minuten. Seine Augen bohren sich nahezu in meinen Rücken. Ich lese schon die ganze Zeit immer wieder denselben Satz und begreife den Sinn nicht. Dabei ist er so einfach. „‚Ich liebe dich', murmelte Jack in Lauras Ohr." Nicht schwer zu verstehen, oder? Für mich schon. Zumindest in dem Moment. Und wer war Schuld? Keine Kunst, das rauszukriegen.

Irgendwann hat Potter dann genug davon, meinen Rücken anzustarren. Stattdessen beginnt er mit meinen Haaren zu spielen. Er verstrickte seine linke Hand regelrecht darin. Und ich? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte, also lasse ich es bleiben. Jeden anderen Typen hätte das verunsichert, nicht so Potter. Er fühlt sich dadurch nur noch bestärkt und reagiert dementsprechend. Er beugt sich vor und bringt seinen Mund jetzt gefährlich nah an mein Ohr. Dann streicht er mir das Haar aus dem Nacken und fährt mir mit dem Daumen ganz sachte über die Haut. Moment, irgendwas läuft hier definitiv nicht planmäßig ab. Überhaupt nicht planmäßig!

„Was hast du gegen mich?", wispert James ganz leise in mein Ohr. Moment, seit wann sind wir bei ‚James'? Seit… Himmel, er ist gut. Sein Atem streift über meinen Nacken, woraufhin es mir heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter läuft. Verdammte Gänsehaut! „Du… ich…", versuche ich es, aber wirklich viel kommt nicht bei raus. Ist auch etwas schwierig, einen Typen zu verfluchen, der grade an deinem Ohrläppchen knabbert. „Ja?", murmelt er leise und ich muss mich zurückhalten nicht zu seufzen oder mich an ihn zu schmiegen. ‚Gehirn an Körperkontrolle: Bitte aufwachen! Wiederhole: Bitte aufwachen!' Aber irgendwie bin ich wohl unverbesserlich. In dem Moment, in dem ich meine Zweifel über Bord werfen will, kommt mir die Vorstellung in den Sinn, wie ich mich früh morgens aus Ja– Potters Zimmer schleiche. Das reicht, um mich wieder klar im Kopf werden zu lassen.

„Ich habe keine Lust, dein nächstes Flittchen zu sein", fauche ich Potter an, als ich von ihm wegrutsche und mich umdrehe, um ihn anzusehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist unbezahlbar. Er hat echt keine Ahnung, was in mich gefahren ist. Tja, ich bin nicht umsonst ‚Miss Untouchable'. Daran wird er auch nichts ändern. Vor allem, weil er mir dieses Image erst beschafft hat, insofern: Selbst Schuld! „Wer hat gesagt, dass du mein ‚nächstes Flittchen' wirst?", unterbricht Potter meine beinahe hämischen Gedanken. Huch, heute erschrecke ich mich sogar selbst. Ihn aber auch, also ist es okay. „Wer sagt, dass ich es nicht werde", kontere ich also nonchalant und will mich wieder meiner netten Liebesgeschichte zuwenden, als er mir der einen Hand meinen Arm festhält und die andere unter mein Kinn schiebt, um mein Gesicht ihm zuzudrehen. „Ich", erklärt er also ungewöhnlich ernst. Was ist mit dem los, bitte? Seit wann ist Potter ernst? Nun, es sollte noch dicker kommen.

„Verdammt, Lily, was muss ich tun, damit du mir endlich glaubst, das du für mich mehr bist, als all die anderen? Ich will dir jetzt noch nichts von unsterblicher Liebe erzählen, weil das unlogisch und schmalzig wäre und du es mir eh nicht abkaufen würdest, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich dich mag. Ich mag dich sehr und vielleicht hätte ich dich lieben können, irgendwann. Die ganzen anderen Mädchen… sie bedeuten mir nichts. Du bist die einzige, mit der ich es jemals ernst gemeint habe. Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst und das du glaubst, ich würde dir dein Leben zur Hölle machen, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich habe versucht, dich zu hassen, weil ich einfach begriffen habe, dass du mich nie auch nur etwas mögen wirst, aber es tut weh. Es tut weh, dich nicht zu mögen, ebenso wie es weh tut, jeden Tag von dir einen Laufpass zu kriegen und gesagt zu bekommen, dass du mich hasst. Und ich verspreche dir eins, ich werde dich nie mehr ansprechen. Irgendwann werde ich über dich hinweg sein und dann kann ich dich in aller Ruhe verabscheuen, dafür, dass du mir so wehgetan hast, wie du es jeden Tag aufs Neue tust. Ich mag dich wirklich, Lily, aber ich habe verstanden, dass es nicht sein soll."

Ich sehe ihn an. Tausend Gedanken schießen mir durch den Kopf, aber nur einer dringt wirklich zu mir durch: Er hat Recht. Was er mir da gesagt hat, ist nicht neu für mich. Ich wusste schon vorher, dass er mich mag, dass ihm die anderen Mädchen egal sind und dass ich ihn übel verletzt habe. Ich wusste es, ohne es wahrzunehmen. Es war einfach immer da, die Gewissheit. Ebenso wie diese andere, nämlich die, dass er mir auch etwas bedeutet. Ja, Liebe ist zu viel gesagt. Liebe auf den ersten Blick gibt es nicht, aber Liebe kann sich entwickeln. Aus Freundschaft, zum Beispiel. aus dem einfachen ‚mögen' kann irgendwann ‚lieben' werden. Und das ist es, was ich mir Wünsche. Warum versuche ich es nicht einfach? Ich habe nichts zu verlieren, außer meinem Herz, meiner Jungfräulichkeit, meinem Ruf und meinem Stolz, aber abgesehen davon doch wirklich nichts und das sind ja nur Kleinigkeiten. „Es wäre schade, wenn du nie mehr mit mir reden würdest", sage ich jetzt freundlich an James gewandt, „weil, ehrlich gesagt, ich mag dich auch." Er sieht mich ungläubig an, dann lächelt er. Er rutschte näher zu mir, zieht mich an sich und küsst mich. Und ich schwebe auf Wolken.


End file.
